Kangen?
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Sakura sial karena tidak mengaku kangen? Apa tidak jadi sial karena kangen? Yang benar dia tidak merasa sial saat mengingat orang yang dia kangeni dan ia cintai. Mungkin seperti itu.. 'Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah sangat merindukanmu.' Sekarang Sakura menyesal karena tak mau mengaku kalau dia kangen/bad summary/rnr?


**Kangen?**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kangen? © Death Devil Life**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **Warning : Pendek, Gaje, Typo, No conflict (mungkin?), plot?**

 **.**

 **Special for** **Hime Luvchubby**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk manis di atap dengan suasana hangat dan udara yang dingin dibulan Desember. Ia memangku bentounya dan juga kepala seorang pria di pahanya.

"Tomat." Mendengar kata itu Sakura mengambil tomat pada bentounya dan menyuapkan ke pemuda yang tengah tidur nyaman sambil membaca buku dengan paha Sakura sebagai bantalnya.

Suasana kembali hening dengan kesibukan masing-masing, Sakura dengan bentounya dan pemuda yang sering dipanggil Sasuke dengan buku dan kunyahan tomatnya.

"Tomat." Sakura menuyuapkan tomat lagi, sambil bertanya-tanya kapan bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi. Jujur saja, kakinya sudah keram dan terasa kebas sekarang, tapi ia tak tega mengatakan pada Sasuke yang sedang tiduran dengan nyamannya itu.

Sasuke bangun dari acara tidurannya, membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. Oke, sekarang Sakura tak yakin ia bisa berdiri sekarang, kakinya kesemutan dan terasa seperti kaki gajah.

"Ayo turun, di sini semakin dingin dan bel masuk akan segera berbunyi." Suara Sasuke membuatnya segera membereskan bentounya dan berdiri. Sakura mengangkat kaki kanannya yang terasa besar itu dengan susah payah. Oh, tidak.. Ia kesulitan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai sekarang. Apakah kalian pernah merasakan kesemutan yang seperti ini? Kakimu terasa kebas dan besar seperti kaki gajah? Itu sangat menyebalkan!

"Kau duluan saja." Sasuke menoleh dan memandang dengan pandangan bertanyanya. "Kakiku seperti kaki gajah sekarang dan butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan darah-darahku yang berhenti untuk mengalir kembali." Sakura menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit menyindirnya. Sasuke sedit mendengus geli, dan kembali duduk jongkok menunggu Sakura.

"Kubilang duluan saja, aku menyusul nanti."

"Siapa yang menunggumu? Naik!"

Sakura mengernyit tak suka, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Ck! Kau lama. Naik sekarang atau kau ingin kugendong di depan?" Sakura melotot, dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Punggungnya hangat... dan Sakura harus menahan rasa geli dan pegal pada kakinya yang kebas saat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

"Apa aku berat?"

"Hn." Sakura kesal dengan jawaban singgat yang tak berarti itu.

"Kakiku sudah tidak seperti gajah, turunkan aku sebelum kita melewati koridor menuju kelas."

"Hn." Oke, Sakura artikan itu sebagai 'iya' meski ia tak yakin.

Mereka sudah menuruni tangga dari atap dan memasuki koridor kelas, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menurunkannya.

"Sasuke turunkan aku!" Tidak ada jawaban, membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Sasuke! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Bisiknya kesal, sekarang mereka menjadi sorotan sekarang, Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke karena malu. Sakura semakin kesal saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke cuek-cuek saja dari tadi.

"Sasuke Baka!" Kesalnya memukul pundak Sasuke main-main, dan ia merasakan Sasuke sedikit tertawa kecil. Dasar pencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

.

Sakura berjalan di depan Sasuke, mengabaikan payung yang dibawa Sasuke dan salju yang mulai turun. Ia masih sedikit kesal karena kejadian tadi. Sakura bahkan tak memedulikan Sasuke yang sedikit mengejarnya dan memayunginya. Pasti Sakura akan mempercepat langkahnya lagi.

Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura mendekatkan dengan dirinya memeluknya erat. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya pada bahu Sakura saat Sakura memberontak. Sakura menghela napas menyerah, dan hal itu mengukir senyum kecil pada Sasuke.

"Mau mampir ke kedai kopi?" Sakura hanya diam menikmati kehangatan Sasuke, hei, dia tidak bisa marah pada pemuda menyebalkannya yang satu ini. Lagi pula Sasuke tak butuh jawaban darinya untuk mampir sebentar.

.

Sakura memandang bangku yang kosong di pojokan dekat jendela. Di situ adalah tempat duduk Sasuke, yang akan kosong selama dua hari ke depan karena sang pemilik bangku sedang melaksanakan olimpiade di Tokyo.

Ddrrrtttt..

Getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura mengambil poselnya. 'Merindukanku?'. Isi pesan itu membuat kening Sakura mengernyit. Oh, apa Uchiha memiliki indra ke enam?. 'TIDAK'. Dengan gengsinya Sakura mengirim jawaban singkat itu.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Sakura meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju kantin, ia akan memakan bekalnya dengan Ino di kantin karena tidak ada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum dari tadi?"

"Eh?" Teguran dari Ino yang sedang meminum es di depannya membuyarkan lamunanya. Hei, kapan ia duduk di sini? Dan benarkah ia senyum-senyum dari tadi? Perasaan Sakura sedang bengong dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Lupakan pesan narsis dari Sasuke! Sakura hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Ino dengan cengirannya yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan napas Ino. Oh, dia sedang memikirkan pesan narsis Sasuke tapi tak mau mengakuinya.

"Dasar aneh!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya mencibir Sakura dan berdiri hendak pergi dari kantin.

"Sudah mau masuk?" Biasanya, Ino paling betah nongkrong di kantin sampai bel berbunyi. Kenapa sekarang buru-buru sekali?

"Sudah bel, Baka! Cepat habiskan makananmu, salah sendiri melamun terus dari tadi. Aku masuk duluan!" Oh, sudah bel. Hah, kenapa Sakura tidak dengar? Sakura mengangguk menanggapi Ino dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya.

.

Melamun benar-benar menyebalkan, menghabiskan waktu tanpa Sakura tahu waktu sudah habis. Serasa melompati waktu tanpa ia sadari. Sakura cepat-cepat keluar dari toilet setelah mencuci tangan dan menuju kelas sebelum gurunya masuk.

BRUK!

"Oh, Shit!" Sakura tidak pernah memaki, tapi ia benar-benar sial hari ini. Gara-gara terburu-buru ia tersandung sesuatu dengan keras. Ia yakin lututnya berubah warna biru beberapa menit yang akan datang.

"Ups, sorry!" suara orang lain membuatnya menoleh. Oh, ternyata Sakura tidak tersandung sendiri, tapi ada orang yang membuatnya tersandung.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf saya terburu-buru." Sakura berojigi dan segera kembali ke kelas. Yang membuatnya tersandung adalah senpainya. Sepertinya sengaja, tapi biarlah Sakura sedang tidak ingin punya banyak masalah sekarang.

.

Sakura duduk, merasa lega setelah ia duduk guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya masuk kelas. Ino yang duduk di depannya menoleh.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Toilet." Jawaban singkat Sakura membuat Ino kembali memperhatikan pelajaran. Sakura kembali mencatat, mengingat sesuatu ia mengambil ponselnya. 'Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah sangat merindukanmu.' Sekarang Sakura menyesal karena tak mau jujur tadi. Oke, Sakura menganggap kesialannya hari ini karena ia tak mau jujur.

.

Sakura meletakkan payungnya di tempat payung dan mengganti sepatunya di loker. Ugh, hari ini dingin dan turun salju. Menurut ramalan cuaca, salju akan terus turun seharian ini. Sakura masuk ke kelas yang sudah ramai. Melepas sarung tangan dan syalnya dengan enggan, walaupun suhu di kelas lebih hangat dari pada suhu jalan.

"Kenapa dengan lututmu itu?" Pertanyaan Ino membuatnya melihat lututnya. Benar tebakannya kemarin, lututnya biru.

"Mencium lantai." Jawabnya seraya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Dasar!"

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tapi Sakura belum mau pulang. Bukan belum mau pulang tapi ia kehilangan barang yang harus menemaninya pulang.

"Ino kau melihat sarung tangan dan syalku?"

"Tidak, bukannya tadi di laci?"

Sakura menggeleng putus asa, "Kamu duluan saja, aku mau cari dulu. Aku tak mau membeku dalam perjalanan pulang."

Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan kasihannya, "Semoga cepat ketemu."

Ino pulang, dan Sakura termenung mengulang adegan dari berangkat sekolah sampai masuk ke kelas. Diingat bagaimanapun juga ia ingatnya ditaruh di laci. Mungkin keenganannya melepas syal dan sarung tangan tadi pagi adalah alarm mereka akan hilang. Sakura menyerah mencari, dan sudah bertekat merelakan diri untuk membeku.

.

"Kenapa aku kena sial terus dari kemarin!" Teriak Sakura geregetan, ia tidak menemukan payungnya. Oh, hell. Sakura benar-benar akan membeku hari ini, tanpa syal, tanpa sarung tangan, tanpa payung, salju sedang turun. Benar-benar sial!

.

"Tadaima." Sakura sampai di rumah dengan gigi gemeletuk. Ia benar-benar membeku di jalan.

"Kami-sama, kemana syal dan sarung tanganmu, Sakura." Ibu Sakura segera menghampiri Sakura yang gemetar.

"Kaa-chan, Sakura membeku." Ibu Sakura segera mengambil selimut dan menyiapkan baju ganti serta makanan hangat untuk Sakura. Setidaknya kesialan hari ini berakhir berkat ibunya tercinta.

.

Sakura meminum coklat panasnya, setelah memakan sup lezat buatan ibunya. Oh, Sakura sangat mencintai ibunya. Sakura mengecek ponselnya yang terlupakan karena ia hampir hipotermia.

'Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Sakura. Aku sangat merindukanmu.'

Ralat, Sakura mencintai kedua orang tuanya dan Sasuke. Kesialannya hari ini menguap karena mereka.

.

Sakura tersenyum cerah memasuki kelasnya, hari ini hangat. Meski salju turun tapi tak sedingin kemarin. Karena syal dan sarung tangan baru dari ayahnya? Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Apa karena hari ini Sasuke sudah masuk sekolah? Pipinya memerah terlintas oleh pikiran itu. Hei, Sakura merindukan Sasuke. Meski ia tak menjawab dengan jujur di pesan singkatnya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menunggu jam istirahat dengan tak sabar. Segera ingin istirahat di atap seperti biasanya dengan Sasuke dan berhenti mengganggu acara berduaan Ino dengan Sai karena Ino harus menemaninya makan di kantin. Em, Sakura juga mencintai Ino sebagai sahabatnya. Sakura kembali mencatat pelajaran dan berhenti bengong tak jelas.

TET. TET.

Kesialan kemarin tak berarti lagi. Sungguh! Dan kenapa Sakura kembali ingat kalau dua hari kemarin ia sial kalau sudah tak berarti lagi? Sakura mendengus, dan memcibir kesialannya dalam hati. Ia berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Menuju atap tentunya.

Grep.

Tangannya terasa hangat sekarang, dan seseorang menariknya. Itu Sasuke, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo!" Suara Sasuke menarik Sakura dari lamunan tak jelasnya. Tak biasanya Sasuke berjalan bergandengan tangan dengannya menuju atap. Sakura tersenyum geli dan membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Meskipun ada tatapan tak suka dari beberapa teman wanita yang dilewatinya, tapi itu terasa tak berarti sekarang. Mereka hanya iri, karena jarang-jarang Sasuke menggandengnya seperti ini.

.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya setelah sampai di atap dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Hmm, kenapa ini terasa sangat nyaman?" Sasuke bergumam dan menyamankan dirinya sendiri memeluk Sakura. "Hangat." Gumamnya lagi.

Sakura yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba hanya bengong, dan selanjutnya membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran dengan sikap agak aneh dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Kamu kalah olimpiade?" Sasuke menggeleng lagi, ada apa gerangan? Sakura ingin melepas pelukan Sasuke tapi tak tega. Sasuke masih mengeratkan pelukannya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin melepasnya, lagi pula begini juga terasa nyaman.

"Aku tak menyangka akan merindukanmu sebesar ini." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan kekehan ringan. Oh, jadi Sasuke hanya merindukannya. Dia juga rindu Sasuke tahu, dan jujur saja Sakura juga tak menyangka Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti ini untuk melepas rindunya.

"Aku juga." Sasuke melepas pelukannya, oh kelihatan sekali kalau enggan.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Em, mungkin lebih dari kau merindukanku."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Kubilang tidak." Sasuke hanya mengangkat satu alisnya meremehkan, Sakura jadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

Cup. Kecupan ringan dengan sedikit lumatan Sakura berikan, Sakura hanya geregetan dan ingin menunjukkan kalau dia tidak berbohong. Sasuke terkekeh geli setelahnya.

"Kurang lama." Sakura merengut, dan duduk di tempat biasa mulai memakan bentounya. Setelah kemarin berbagi bentou dengan Ino, sekarang ia kembali berbagi bentou dengan Sasuke yang hari ini menyebalkan, tapi sejujurnya menggemaskan juga sih.

"Kenapa dengan lututmu itu?"

"Mecium lantai."

Tuk. "Dasar ceroboh." Sakura mengelus jidatnya yang dicium oleh jari Sasuke, sebenarnya tidak sakit sih. Hanya sedikit kesal.

Dan mereka kembali memakan bentou dengan khidmat, tanpa ada yang mengganggu setelah saling melepas rindu dengan cara tidak jelas mereka.

Selesai.

"Sakura," oh saya kira sudah selesai.

"Ya."

"Kalau merindukanku tidak usah mencium lantai, cium saja aku sepuasnya." Empat perempatan muncul di jidat Sakura setelahnya, dengan pipinya yang memerah. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan sakura yang malu-malu tapi marah itu.

.

.

Fin

.

.

 **Author note:**

 **Niatnya ngasih squel rain, tapi kok jadinya malah gaje dan ga nyambung gini T.T**

 **Padahal rain kan sedih, ini malah ga serius gini ceritanya .-.**

 **Lama ga nulis, jadi aneh T.T**

 **Spesial buat 'Hime Luvchubby' sorry jelek. Anggap saja ini sequel rain walau ga nyambung /digampar. Sejujurnya aku sendiri ga tau mau buat cerita apa waktu ngetik ini ._. Maaf ngasih cerita aneh seperti ini ._.**

 **Silahkan yg mau komentar.. koreksi typo dkk yaa... yg ga mau ya gpp. Hahaha**

 **Death Devil Life**


End file.
